Returning
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart.'


**This will be a two parter and the second part should be up soon.**

A single tear falls down her cheek as she glances at the building in front of her. This was not how she imagined her return to Weatherfield to be. She imagined this day to be filled with happiness but instead she's standing staring at rows and rows of flowers all lined up outside the pub she used to call her local. The building is in such a state; part of the roof has caved in and the outside is practically unrecognisable due to the fire damage. The usually busy street is eerily quiet as everyone recovers from the tragedy which happened less than forty-eight hours ago.

* * *

He's walking through the deserted street, a bunch of white roses in his hand which he intends to place down in front of the pub with all the others. This weekend has been absolutely horrendous. They'd all been in the pub, practically everyone who still lives on the street, when an awful fire broke out in the back room. Three people died, three innocent people lost their lives in that pub. As he makes his way closer he sees a lone figure standing clutching a a single flower as she stares at the wrecked building.

Her hair, which appears to be a little darker, is tied back in a ponytail and she's wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket as she reads all the messages that have been left. His brain is telling him to turn and walk away but his body has other ideas and he instantly finds himself speeding up until he's standing just slightly behind her.

'Carla...' He almost whispers and she turns to face him.

'Hi.' She says quietly, her eyes filled with tears.

'I didn't know if you'd come back.' He says and she sighs.

'I had to... I had to come say goodbye.' She replies and he nods his head.

'How's Chelle? Do you know how she's doing?' He asks.

'She's okay... Baby's okay as well and they should be getting home tomorrow, well I say home. She's going to stay at my flat for a while.' She replies.

'Good, that's good.' He says and she glances down at his hand.

'How is your hand? I heard you got a bit burnt.' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah... Just minor burns.' He replies.

'Oh okay...' She says and he sighs.

'How are you?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders. She turns her head away as tears begin to stream down her cheeks and she bites her bottom lip.

'Hey... Come here.' He says instantly stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her.

'It's not fair. How can he be gone? He can't be gone, Nick.' She cries burying her head in his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry.' He says swaying them slightly.

'I got out the car and I looked at Roy's all I wanted to do was go in there and hug him... I just want to hug him.' She sobs clinging onto him tightly.

'I'm so sorry, Carla... Why don't you come back to mine and I'll get you a cup of tea?' He suggests.

'You hate me.' She whispers and he shakes his head.

'Oh I don't hate you... I've never hated you.' He says. Leaning away from him she wipes her eyes and glances down at the three pictures which have been places at the back of the flowers.

Roy. Gemma. Eileen.

Three innocent people who's lives had been so cruelly ripped away from them when they least expected it. Bending down she places the flower beside the picture of Roy before sighing.

'Come on, you... Let's get you to my flat for a cuppa.' Nick says wrapping his arm around Carla's waist.

* * *

'What brought you back? I thought you would've just come back for the funeral if you were coming back.' He asks.

'Michelle, I wanted to make sure her and the baby were okay.' She replies.

'Oh.' He says quietly as she gazes down at her cup of tea.

'And I wanted to make sure you were okay... I wasn't sure if I'd be able to pluck up the courage to talk to you but I just wanted to see you, to see you were still in one piece.' She admits.

'I am still in one piece... Little bit of a burnt piece but still in one piece.' He says holding his hand up and causing her to smile slightly.

'I-I was going to text you when Kylie died but I didn't think you'd want to hear from me.' She says.

'You sent a card, didn't you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I wanted to do something but I knew I wouldn't be welcome at the funeral so a card was the best I could do.' She replies.

'You would've been welcome.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I'm sorry things ended the way they did... It wasn't what I wanted.' Nick admits.

'I didn't intentionally set out to hurt you.' She says and he nods his head.

'I know you didn't.' He replies.

'I wish things had turned out differently and I wish that I had just listened to you in the kitchen and given you another chance.' He says.

'I should go.' She replies quietly as he stands.

'I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.' He says and she shakes her head.

'You didn't... I just need to get back to Michelle.' She replies.

'Okay. Well you where I am if you need me.' He says.


End file.
